1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to backboards (sometimes referred to as "rigid stretchers"). More specifically, the present invention relates to padded backboards and to pads used to cushion backboards.
2. Description Of The Related Art
It is common to immobilize an injured person on a backboard (or "rigid stretcher") such that the person can be transported to an emergency facility without subjecting that person to any additional trauma from being carried. However, the hard surface of the backboard has been known to cause additional trauma including soft tissue injury, to a person being carried upon it. Thus, it is desirous to incorporate padding on the surface of the backboard such that the person being carried upon it is cushioned, and will not suffer additional trauma, yet will be sufficiently immobilized for transportation to the emergency facility.
It has previously been known to place a blanket under the person being placed upon the backboard prior to that person being strapped to the backboard. However, the blanket may slip from under the person or cause significant discomfort by shifting its position.
Further attempts at addressing this problem have required padding to be affixed to the surface of the backboard, however, such padding increases the bulk and weight of the stretcher which significantly affects the storage capability which has a significant effect when space is at a premium, such as in an ambulance. Moreover, it is difficult to determine the correct amount of padding for softening the transport of the patient yet still immobilize the patient to prevent further injury.